gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Redwood Cigarettes
RWC |taglines = "Be a real man. Smoke Redwood" |games = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V}} Redwood Cigarettes is a tobacco-related company which is featured in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. The player can buy stocks from them on the Lcn-exchange.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description It has appeared in numerous billboards and advertisements throughout the radio. There are also numerous branches of the company, particularly in Vice City. The logo font and package design largely emulates the Marlboro brand. Their main headquarters is located in Downtown Vice City and it's the highest building in Vice City. The company is the official sponsor of the Los Santos City Marathon and the #86 Bati Custom motorcycle in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In Grand Theft Auto IV and its DLC's, there is a website for Redwood Cigarettes which can be accessed using any computer. On the website, a cowboy is featured on the top banner, a reference to the Marlboro Man. There is also a billboard poster for Redwood Cigarettes in Cerveza Heights, as of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Several Redwood crates are located inside the Chase Point Warehouse. Company Activities Redwood Cigarettes is shown to have existed as far back as 1947, where they advertised smoking for children, as well as having used product placement in an episode of Gordon Moorehead Rides Again. Their vintage mascot appears to have been a stereotypical red-faced Indian (a nod to the use of Native Americans in vintage cigarette advertising). By 2013, they seem to be involved in corrupt political practices, hiring four corrupt jurors to defend the company at a hearing. Like its real-life counterparts, Redwood is also involved in sponsoring racing activities, lampshaded in the livery of some Bati Custom bikes and having its name in the Redwood Lights Track, a place popular for off-road races. Redwood Juniors In 1984, during the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the company introduced Redwood Juniors, a brand of candy cigarettes intended to market the real product towards children. Each pack contains 20 candy cigarettes. There are many Redwood Juniors billboards and benches throughout Vice City, featuring the slogan "Junior's Gotta Start Sometime!". There is also a large replica of a Redwood Juniors box atop the Verdi Groceries store in Little Havana. In the HD Universe, Redwood Juniors are still advertised in the company's webite. Events of GTA Online When playing Grand Theft Auto Online, the player may smoke Redwoods at any given time in the game. All the player needs to do is to buy a pack of them in any store. One package of ten cigarettes costs six dollars, and smoking will damage the player's health. However, the damage is so small, it's completely negligible. As of the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, the player can smuggle special crates containing alcohol and cigarettes, more specifically, Blêuter'd champagne and Redwood cigarettes. Events of GTA V During the storyline, Redwood is facing a big lawsuit against their cigarettes. They have paid off four jurors to testify in their favor during the trial. Lester then sends Franklin to kill the 4 corrupt jurors in the mission The Multi Target Assassination. With all 4 of the jurors dead, Redwood loses the lawsuit, making their stocks suffer a huge drop in value. Stock Tip After completing the mission The Multi Target Assassination, invest all the money of the protagonists in Redwood stocks, wait 2-3 days until their price returns to the pre-mission value, and sell all their stocks for a little profit. Gallery RedwoodCigarettes-GTAIV-DamagedBillboard.png|A badly damaged Redwood Billboard from Grand Theft Auto IV. Notice the Cluckin' Bell ad behind it. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAIV-Billboard.png|The same billboard with no damage. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAIV-ChineseBillboard.png|Billboard advertising the cigarettes in Chinese from GTA IV. Ironically, there is a phone number for quitting smoke below. Yankee-GTAIV-FrontQuarter-RedwoodCigarettes.jpg|A Redwood Yankee. RedwoodYankee-GTAIV-front.png|A Redwood Cigarettes Yankee in GTA IV. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAV-MooreheadRidesAgain.png|Redwood promotion on Moorehead Rides Again RedwodCigarettes-GTAV-WomenSmoking.jpg|Two women enjoying Redwood Cigarettes on the beach. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAV-Advertisement.png|Redwood Cigarettes ad for 10% off your first visit to any medical center. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAV-FlyUSMeal.jpg|Redwood Cigarettes as part of the FlyUS in-flight meal. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAV-PoppyMitchellAdvertisement.jpg|Poppy Mitchell in a Redwood Cigarettes advertisement. Bati801RR-GTAV-front-Redwood.png|A Bati Custom sponsored by Redwood Cigarettes (Rear quarter view). RedwoodGauntlet-GTAVPC-front.png|A Redwood Gauntlet. SultanRS-GTAO-RedwoodLivery.jpg|A Sultan RS with a Redwood livery. AndyHamilton-GTAV.jpg|Andy Hamilton enjoying Redwood Cigarettes. Redwood-GTAV-SandyShoresAD.png|Billboard found in Sandy Shores. Redwood-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Advertisement found in LTD stores. RedwoodAd-GTAV-RobsLiquor.png|Advertisement found in Rob's Liquor stores. RedwoodCigarettes-GTAV-Boxes.jpg|Boxes of Redwood Cigarettes. Trivia *Besides the obvious parody of Marlboro cigarettes, Redwood Cigarettes is likely a play on Red Apple cigarettes, a fictitious tobacco brand that routinely appears in Quentin Tarantino movies. *Redwood's cartoon advertisement featuring children smoking their cigarettes seems to reference an actual Winston commercial that featured Fred and Barney from The Flintstones smoking cigarettes. *The brand's main logo appears to feature the small illustration of a recreational trailer, slightly resembling an Airstream trailer. * A Bravado Gauntlet is available with Redwood livery after winning race 2 of the stock car racing in GTA V (enhanced version only). * The Karin Sultan RS has a Redwood livery available at Benny's Original Motor Works. *On the cigarette packs, it is possible to see that Redwood Cigarettes are comprised of 0.6mg of nicotine and 9mg of carbon monoxide, a pun on the number 69. de:Redwood Cigarettes ru:Redwood Cigarettes es:Redwood pl:Redwood Cigarettes Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Corporations Category:In-Game Products Category:In-Game Tobacco Category:Commercials Category:Smuggled Items in GTA Online